Hidden Voices
by Agent-M-0167
Summary: Some ofthe Joes get together and jam on a Saturday night. Some friends become closer, and romance is in the air. Most of my stories are Comic universe based, but there are some Animated universe tossed in as well. This is my first fic, more to come.


**Hidden Voices**

This is my first fanfic. I'm a big fan of G.I. Joe, and felt that I needed to share some of the stories that I want to tell. Most of these stories follow the comics (Marvel and Devil's Due), although I'm still pissed that Lady Jaye is fking dead, so in my universe, she's not. Everyone else that's died is still dead…

**Legal B.S.: **I don't own G.I. Joe, or any of the characters (I wish I did). They belong to their prospective companies, so I'm asking not to be slapped with a lawsuit. Any original characters will be listed in this area. RiotGear, as well as The Stars and Bars Spectacular, are fictional bands I created, and use of it or anything placed in this story can be used, just ask for permission first. I'll be using Kimi (from Declassified) as Jinx's first name. I willingly accept criticism (positive and negative).

**Premise: **Some of the guys get together and jam at a local bar. Two friends get closer.

**Characters: **Shockwave, Rock & Roll, Ace, Jinx and Dusty are the major players, but look for others to pop in here and there.

**Rating: **PG, for minor language, and some innuendo

**Part I: **Wanted: Lead singer

Shockwave sat in his dorm reading. He was looking forward to just relaxing for the weekend. He lucked out, for he almost got stuck on guard duty for the fourth weekend in a row. Law spoke up and said that he would do it instead. He spoke with Jinx earlier about going out to a bar and hearing a band play. While he was a big fan of live bands, his heart just wasn't in it this weekend. He just wanted some quiet time to himself. Of course, his peace and quiet was broken by a loud knock on the door.

"C'mon in."

Ace walked in the door. He looked a bit frantic.

"What's up, Brad? Something wrong?"

"Jason, thank God you're here. I need a favor."

Shockwave sighed. "I'm not lending you any more cash, until I get my twenty bucks back." He picked up his book again and tried to continue reading.

Ace laughed. "No, I swear nothing like that, man. Although, if you do this for us, you'll get more than that."

Shockwave put down his book. "You have my attention."

"You were in choir, right?"

"You're asking if I can sing?" Shockwave asked. "Yeah, back in Detroit. That was a couple of years ago. I haven't sung since the Christmas party. Why?"

Ace looked a bit relived. "Awesome. What are your plans for tonight?"

"I was looking forward to catching up to some reading, but I have a feeling that's not gonna happen. What's going on?"

"What kind of music do you listen to?" Ace asked.

What kind of question was this, Shockwave thought. "Classic rock, mostly, but I'm up for anything, why?"

"Great!! We're kidnapping you for the night. Craig lost his voice earlier today, and we need a singer for the show tonight." Ace replied, grabbing Shockwave by the wrist.

Shockwave struggled. "Whoa, what are you talking about? What show?"

Ace was struggling back with him. "Jas, we need a singer for the bar show that we're doing tonight." Shockwave looked at him with a puzzled look on his face. "The Stars and Bars Spectacular? The band that Craig, Ron, and I'm in? The band that played on New Year's?"

"Dude, I was on a mission around New Year's." Shockwave said, still trying to fight off Ace. "When did you guys start a band?" Shockwave pulled his arm back with such force, that Ace tumbled over the small coffee table, breaking it. Ace breathed heavily from the force of hitting the table. "Well, start talking flyboy. You owe me twenty, plus another fifty for the table you just broke. What band?"

Ace huffed. Shockwave offered him a hand to help him up, which he took. "Craig, Ron and I started a band a couple of years ago. It was really just for fun, you know something to do during our downtime. Well needless to say, off base we're pretty popular and we do regular gigs at Joe's tavern in town. We really need someone to sing tonight. I was wondering if you'd do it."

Shockwave looked at him. "What about Bill? Or Ed? Did you ask Marvin? Those three are way better singers than me."

"Actually, I did." Ace replied. "Bill's testing the new Dragonfly models at Patterson with a couple of the other pilots. Ed's stuck in the infirmary for the night, and Marvin got stuck 

cooking for something with the higher ups tomorrow. He's in the kitchen planning the menu. He actually mentioned your name. You were kind of a last resort."

"Thanks, Brad. Nice to know that you guys think of me as a last resort." Shockwave said sarcastically. "Why can't you or Ron sing?"

"I can't sing. Everyone complains when I sing in the showers." Ace mumbled. "Ron is a bit insecure on singing. Remember the fight we had before the Christmas show?"

"I think everyone remembers that." Shockwave replied. "What if I say no?"

"I really was hoping you would. The pay's pretty decent, and it's split four ways." Ace said. "Besides, the beer is free."

Shockwave thought about this for a minute. It had been a rough week. Two surprise attacks from Cobra, and the extra PT he had to do for cussing out Beach Head. Plus he worked the last four weekends. Maybe he did need to cut loose a little. He was friendly with everyone, and who knows, there might be a couple of good looking women there…

"What time is the show?" Shockwave asked.

**Part II: **Wardrobe

Shockwave felt that he would have to beat Ace off with a stick when he accepted. Ace told him to be ready in an hour, and to go casual. He thanked Ace and shooed him out the door. He had to find some clothes that would resemble a concert uniform. He started digging out some of the stuff he wore when he was in a band. Not many of his fellow Joes knew this, but a couple of months before he joined the team he was the lead singer of RiotGear. RiotGear was a band that was started with a couple of Detroit S.W.A.T. buddies. They took off big in the state and was signed to a small time record deal and a couple of albums were released with him as the lead singer. When the Commissioner found out about this, he told the band it was either the force or the band. Shockwave was the only one that stayed on the force. His former band mates understood his choice, and they parted on good terms. Six months later, the band hit the big time, and was the opening act for several major acts. They still sent him free CDs when they released a new album, and listed him in the inserts as an honorary member of the band. He still talked to them when they were in town, and a couple of times, if he was free, would go sing a couple songs with them. He was glad that they still were on good terms, for they were his best friends.

He started looking in the closet for one of his RiotGear shirts, and a ripped up pair of jeans. He slipped on his combat boots and laced them up. He pulled his tags out, and ruffled his hair a little bit. He stood in front of the mirror, and took a good look at himself.

"Better than nothing."

He was amazed that he still looked like the old front man. His only concern was did he still have the showmanship. Looks like he would find out. He was broken out of train of thought by a knock at the door.

"Come in."

He was expecting Ace or one of the other guys coming to get him. He was surprised that Jinx was the one that entered. She was wearing a blue jean skirt, an Asian styled tank top and leather jacket. Her black hair, which was always pulled back in a bun, was messed up, and if he looked a bit closer, had a couple of red streaks in her bangs.

"Hey Jas, are you…"

Shockwave stood in a bit of a shock. Of all the people, why her?

"You're …you're… Jason Justice??" Jinx asked.

Shit. This was the last thing that he wanted. He was a private man, but if any of his teammates asked him something about his past, he ended up talking to them. Then he met Jinx. They just seemed to hit it off and became fast friends. He was pretty close with her, and they talked about everything; except this. Well that and a bit of a crush that he had on her, but he never thought that she would feel the same about him. He wasn't ashamed of being a former rock star, but it was something that he didn't tell everyone.

Jinx slammed the door. "Oh my God! Are you really Jason Justice?" She almost squealed with delight.

Shockwave looked at the ground and somehow, found his voice. "Yeah…"

"YEAH!! THIS IS SO COOL!!" She screamed.

"Geez, could ya keep below a hundred decibels, Kimi?" Shockwave said, through gritted teeth. "I don't think everyone in the mess heard you."

Jinx put both of her hands over her mouth.

"Thanks." Shockwave replied. "So, I've got the look still. Now if I could get the nerve back that was shattered with that scream."

Jinx looked a bit sheepish. "Sorry Jas, I never knew. You never mentioned it."

"I didn't think it was that important." Shockwave replied. "Is there something I can help you with? I'm in a bit of a rush."

"Brad sent me to pick you up." She said. "I'm with the band."

Shockwave was a little surprised. "Didn't know that you could sing."

"Yeah, it's something that I don't talk about too much, either." She replied, grinning. "It's just a little something that I do on the side, when they need a female singer." He couldn't prove it, but he thought that he saw her blush a little. He felt his cheeks get a little warm as well.

"We should go, Jas. Brad wants to go over the song list." Jinx said, not looking at him. "If we're late, the crowd might get a bit rowdy."

"Sure, let's go." Shockwave said. He opened the door for her, and let her go out first. He closed the door behind him and headed for the motor pool.

**Part III: **Band Meeting

Shockwave felt really uncomfortable walking with Jinx next to him. He was even more uncomfortable with all of the looks and whispers that he received when they headed for the motor pool. At first, he thought that all of the looks were for Jinx. He listened a little harder and heard it.

"…he looks familiar. Like that one lead singer…"

"…when did she start dating him?..."

"…when did RiotGear come into town?..."

"…how does Kimi know the lead singer of RiotGear?..."

Most of it Shockwave tried to block out, he had to perform tonight. It was a bit unsettling. He heard a lot of the gossip that went around the base about Jinx and her dating habits, but he never believed any of it. Besides, she told him about most of them. The walk from the dorms to the motor pool never seemed so long. They finally arrived to the van that they used for the shows. He was looking forward to this, somewhat.

He took a look at the others. Rock & Roll and Dusty looked on in shock. Ace sat there and smiled. Shockwave smiled and checked out the band. Ace was wearing urban fatigue pants, a sleeveless RiotGear shirt and a pair of Chuck Taylor shoes. Rock & Roll was sporting a pair of khaki shorts, a muscle t-shirt with "Surf Malibu" printed on it and a pair of sandals. Dusty was dressed in a black sleeveless shirt with "Viva Las Vegas" on it, a pair of blue Jeans, gym shoes and his desert beret on his head.

"Damn Brad, I thought you were kidding." Dusty said, digging into his pocket. He pulled out a ten spot and handed it to Ace.

Rock & Roll did the same. He smiled at Shockwave. "Well, I'm impressed." He said, in a raspy voice. "This is by far the coolest thing I've been privy to."

Ace laughed. "I told you. I wasn't sure, but this will be so cool."

Shockwave started to laugh. "Tell you what, Brad. You let me have that twenty that you won, and I'll call the broken table as even." He knew that this would be fun. "My only request is that don't say anything about this. Any of you."

"Why didn't you say anything, Jason?" Dusty asked.

"To tell the truth Ron, I never thought it was all that important." Shockwave replied. "It was before I signed up with the team. I didn't think anyone would notice."

"But we're some of your closest friends." Jinx said. "I figured that you would share this with us."

"Look." Ace said. "We're gonna be late. We'll discuss this later." He reached into the van and pulled out a list of songs. "If it's cool with Jason, I figured that we'd look over the song list for tonight."

Shockwave looked at the list. He saw a lot of good songs, and some that he hadn't sung in years. He would sing a couple of songs, then Jinx would do a couple and back and forth. "You guys usually do your setups like this?" he asked, getting into the van.

"Yeah, why?" Rock & Roll asked.

"No reason." Shockwave replied. "Are we gonna get to all of these tonight?"

"Are you kidding?" Dusty said with a laugh. "That's just the starter list. Once we go through that list, we just play what we want. The crowd eats it up."

The band took off from the motor pool. Shockwave's night was looking up.

**Part IV:** Stage Fright

Jinx drove the van into town, and made so many twist and turns, Shockwave thought he would get sick. He tried his best to keep his mind on the show, but with the guys telling jokes he couldn't focus. He did feel quite relaxed when she turned into an alley and stopped behind the bar. Everyone got out of the van, and started unloading equipment. They were able to get everything set up in less than a half an hour. The guys went and did a sound check for the instruments. Shockwave was out in the alley, looking over the song list. This was just like old times: even his pre-show ritual. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a pack of smokes. He lit up, and inhaled deeply. He let the smoke out and took a few more puffs before putting the 

cigarette out. He then walked up and down the alley practicing scales. He was a bit apprehensive on this. Would he make a fool of himself, or would it be like riding a bike? He was so preoccupied, that he didn't hear Jinx sneak up on him. She put her arms around his chest and gave him a tight hug.

"Damn Kimi!" Shockwave exclaimed. "Scared the hell out of me."

She blushed. "I'm sorry. I was watching you warm up. Did you do this when you were with RiotGear?"

"Yeah, force of habit I guess." He replied. "Guess I'm nervous."

She smiled. "I've never seen you like this."

He smiled back. "Yeah, mister S.W.A.T, a nervous wreck because of being on stage." He sat down on the floor of the van. "You know, I could take on a squad of Vipers, and not flinch once, yet get me on stage, and I about freak. Some tough guy."

"I think it's cute." Jinx said.

"Oh great, more pressure. Thanks Kimi." Shockwave joked. "I'm now the "cute" temp singer. I appreciate it."

Both of them laughed. Jinx got close to Shockwave. He could smell her perfume and felt all warm and tingly inside. He felt comforted, as he could take on the world. She put an arm around him and lightly stroked his chest.

"Can you keep a secret?" Jinx asked.

"Depends." Shockwave replied. "Can I use it to blackmail you later?"

Jinx playfully punched him. "I'm serious."

"Yeah Kimi, what's up?"

"I have had the biggest crush on the RiotGear lead singer from their first album."

"Oh really?" Shockwave asked. "What about now, that you know it's me?"

"There's someone else that took that spot." She whispered.

Shockwave sighed. "Guess I do owe Ace that twenty bucks then."

"What?"

"Nothing Kimi, who is he?" Shockwave asked.

"Well, he's tall, with dark hair. He looks really good in a tight pair of jeans. He's one of my best guy friends." Jinx sighed.

Shockwave was quiet for a minute. "Does Dusty know about this?"

"Oh, you're impossible, Jason." Jinx pouted. "I mean you."

Shockwave looked at her. He was surprised, but at the same time, knew that she was going to say him. All of the time that they spent together, he knew something would come of this. She looked up at him with dreamy eyes. It took all of his power to resist kissing her.

"Kimi, I want to kiss you so badly, but my mouth is probably like an ashtray." He said.

"I don't care."

"I do."

"Let me be the judge." She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him towards her. Their lips lightly brushed over each other. While it wasn't a perfect kiss that he was hoping for, it was the right motivation for him.

"Well?" he asked.

"Not too bad." She said back. "Although it's a bit on the ashtray side."

"You know to motivate, and knock me down at the same time, Kimi."

She giggled. "Maybe we could try this later?"

"Sure, just to let you know that I may have a couple more." Shockwave said. "Plus, Ace said something about a few beers."

"Oh great." Jinx chuckled. "I'm gonna get a chance to live out my fantasy and be a groupie for my favorite singer. Hope the booze doesn't mess you up too much."

Before Shockwave could respond, Ace was knocking on the van window. "Showtime."

**Part V:** Post Show

The band hung out at the bar after the show. Shockwave was surprised how many of his fellow Joes showed up to hear them play. General Hawk even came up to them after the show, and gave them his congratulations. The crowd was out of sight. They found out that the former lead singer of RiotGear was singing with the band. It was a hell of an experience. Rock & Roll and Dusty we're discussing the show. Jinx and Shockwave were telling jokes back and forth. Ace was in the back, talking to the owner of the bar.

"Mike, how was it?" Ace asked.

"Brad that was a killer show. How did you get Jason Justice to sing with you guys?"

"He's one of my close friends. I don't know what I'd do without him sometimes." Ace replied.

"Well, whenever you guys want to play here again, you're more than welcome." The owner said. "Here's your cut of the show."

Ace looked down at the payoff. He counted it, and look up at him puzzled. "Mike, this is twice than what we usually get. There's got to be a mistake."

Mike the owner smiled. "You kids deserved it. If you have the time in the next month or so, we'd love to have you play again."

Ace couldn't respond. "Thanks, Mike." Mike smiled and walked away. Ace looked over at his friends. While he was surprised at the take, he couldn't help to smile at his friends having a good time. He walked back over to them. Dusty looked over at Ace

"What was the take, Brad?" Dusty asked.

"Double. Believe it or not."

Rock & Roll almost dropped his beer. Jinx and Shockwave stopped joking.

"Are you serious?" Rock & Roll asked.

"Wow." Jinx whispered.

Shockwave just nodded. He grabbed a cigarette and lit up. He really didn't want any of the cash. He found that one part of his life that he was missing, and now he has someone to share it with. Ace walked over to Shockwave and pulled him to the side.

"Jason, I just want to thank you for helping us today." Ace said. "I really felt bad for dragging you out of your room and making you do this."

Shockwave put his arm around Ace's shoulder. "No buddy, thank you."

Ace looked at him quizzically. "What for?"

"Two reasons." Shockwave replied. "One, I haven't had so much fun in my life. This really took me back to some great times."

"What's the other reason?" Ace asked.

Shockwave looked over at Jinx. She was laughing with Dusty and Rock & Roll about something. "For giving me the courage to ask out the most beautiful girl on base to be my girl."

Ace smiled. "Hey, what are friends for?" He looked down at bar. "Look, I've got something to ask you, and I've discussed it with the band. We'd like to have you sing with us on a regular basis."

Shockwave was surprised. "Look, I don't want mess up what you guys have here."

The rest of the band came up behind him.

"I think it's a great idea." Rock & Roll said. "Gives me more time to actually play."

"I agree." Dusty chimed in. "With Craig as lead, Brad on drums and me on bass, I'd rather have someone that can sing, and let us work on what we enjoy doing."

"Yeah, I think that good friends like us, should be able to jam and just have fun." Jinx said. "We have a rough job, and for us to have a way to cut loose, well I think it's great."

"Great Kimi, bring us all down." Dusty joked.

Jinx pouted, and everyone broke out laughing.

"Only if you guys are sure…" Shockwave started.

"We're sure." Ace finished. "All in favor?"

Everyone said yes.

"I guess I'm in." Shockwave smiled, raising his beer. "To good friends."

"Cheers!"

Mike, the owner came up to them. "How about a picture for the bar? I'll make copies for you guys as well."

The five of them huddled close together. This was the start of something good, Shockwave thought. It's nice that I've got some great new band mates, as well as new best friends, to share some great times with.

**Part VI: **Long way home

The band sat in the bar for a little while before it closed. They had already packed up the equipment, and were just enjoying the success of a phenomenal show. Shockwave couldn't believe his luck. He got to party with some of his close friends, and to make things better, they 

invited him to sing with them again. Of course the kicker, he got to kiss one of the prettiest girls on base. The way things sounded to him, it sounded that she liked him the same way he liked her. He'd been quiet for most of the night after the show. Seemed the euphoria of the show was starting to go away. He looked up at the clock at the bar. It read quarter to one.

"Well, I'm heading back to base guys." Shockwave said, slowly getting up. He felt that he had one too many beers and it didn't sound like they were in a rush to leave. His friends looked at him.

"You cool to get back, Jason?" Ace asked.

"Yeah Brad, I called for a cab about twenty minutes ago." He replied. "They should be outside now." Shockwave put his hand out to shake Ace's hand. Ace grabbed his hand, and pulled him into a brotherly hug.

"Thanks brother."

Shockwave was a little surprised about this. Ace and he were good friends, but he never expected this. Dusty and Rock & Roll got up and did the same thing.

"You guys didn't have to do that." Shockwave said, a little embarrassed.

"Yeah we did." Dusty replied. "You're part of our brotherhood."

"That's right." Rock & Roll chimed. "Brothers not only in the battlefield, but as a band."

Shockwave could only smile. "That means a lot to me guys, thanks." He looked for Jinx, but she was nowhere to be found. "Could you tell Kimi that I'll call her tomorrow when you see her?"

"Sure buddy." Dusty smiled. "I'm sure you two are gonna be fine."

Shockwave walked out the door and out into the street. He stood out on the curb waiting for the cab. Maybe they're running behind. He took out his smokes and lit up the last one in the pack. He tossed the empty pack in the trash, and patiently waited. He heard the door open and he turned around. It was Jinx.

"You taking off without saying goodbye?" she asked.

"Nah. I told Ace to tell you I would call you later today." he replied. "I didn't see where you disappeared to, and I know that you were talking to Allie and Shana. I didn't want to bother you babe, that's all."

Jinx smiled. "You know that you're the only person that's called me that and lived? That's a pretty bold statement."

"Oh hell Kimi, I'm only playing. Besides, I'm a little too buzzed to be picking a fight with you." Shockwave said back. "I heard that you got Lance pretty good when he called you that."

"Well, he called me a couple of other things too." she replied. "Besides, he did that when I was in a bad mood."

The cab pulled up to the curb. "Well, that's my ride." he said. "I'll talk to you at breakfast. Goodnight babe." Shockwave walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, then walked back to the cab. He didn't want her kissing him tasting like a butt. He'd find her in the morning and kiss her with clean breath. He looked out the window and smiled at her as the cab left. He felt bad, but decided that they would talk before anything would come to be.

"That's one pretty girl you got there, pal." the cabbie said. "You're a lucky guy."

Shockwave smiled. "You don't know the half of it, friend."

**Part VII: **The heart grows fonder

Shockwave got dropped off at the main gate and walked back to the dorms. He felt like an ass leaving Jinx there in front of the bar, but if he explained it to her, maybe she would understand why he did it. He walked into the dorm and took the elevator to the third floor. He turned right out of the elevator and walked down the hall. He walked to his door and looked at the corkboard on the door. He couldn't help but laugh. On it were a bunch of notes from his teammates. He took the notes from the board and let himself in. He started reading the notes:

"Jason Justice Rules!"

"Long live RiotGear!"

"Why didn't you tell us, Justice? Why?"

"Killer show tonight, man."

"Looking forward to the next show."

Shockwave just shook his head. "Yeah, like I need this pressure guys. Thanks." He put the notes down on his desk, and headed for the shower. He stopped and looked at his room. Everything was in place, even the broken coffee table. Shockwave laughed. "In the band one day, and we're already trashing rooms. Some things never change." He stripped out of his clothes and got in the shower. He let the hot water wash off all of the smoke and sweat from his body and washed up. He got out and dried off, wrapping the towel around his waist and brushed his teeth. He took a look in the mirror and sighed. "Damn. I'm too old to being doing this shit." 

He put everything away and placed the towel back on the rack. He walked over to his dresser, opened the second drawer, and took out a pair of gym shorts. He closed the drawer and walked over to his bed. He laid down in bed, and opened the drawer closest to him. He moved some stuff around, and pulled out a framed picture. He took a look at it. It was a picture of Jinx and him at his first Christmas party with the Joes. He had a few that night, and was just enjoying being with his friends. He thought it was silly, but for some reason, he couldn't part with it. When he joined the Joes, he knew it was her, but never asked her about it. He kissed the picture. "Love you princess. I'll see you in my dreams." He placed the picture on the nightstand, clicked off the light, and turned over to get some sleep.

He couldn't remember the dream he was having, but it seemed real nice. He thought he hear the door open in the dream, but didn't see a door where he was at. It was the thud and swearing that woke him up. He reached under his pillow and pulled out a flashlight and his pistol. He turned the light on and was surprised to see who snuck into his room.

"Jinx?" Shockwave coughed. "What are you doing here?"

"I ought to be really upset with you right now." She said, in a voice that sounded like she would break down and start crying. "I ought to chew your ass out and toss you to the curb. Why, of all reasons tonight, did you leave me? I really wanted to talk to you."

Shockwave clicked the desk lamp on. He took a good look at her face. Her eyes were a little red and puffy. "Kimi, I can explain."

"You know Jason, I don't think I want to hear it. As a matter of fact…" She started to cry, but noticed the picture on his nightstand. "What's that?"

"Something that I received as a Christmas gift from one of my dearest friends." He got up, with the picture in his hand. "Of course when I met her, we'd been on base about six months or so." He handed the photo to her. Jinx took the picture and looked at it. She let out a small gasp, and teared up all over again.

"Oh Jason, how long have you had this?" Jinx asked.

"Couple of years now. It was our first Christmas on base, and we just started talking outside of training." Shockwave replied. "Do you remember that day?"

"Of course." She replied. "It was my first Christmas away from my family, and I was feeling pretty down. I had such a horrible day, then you showed up and did your damndest to get me to smile. After giving me the best back and foot rub…"

"Which I asked for permission to do." Shockwave cut in.

"Such a gentleman." Jinx smiled. "After that, I had the biggest smile on my face. I asked if there was anything I could do to return the favor…"

"Yeah, I was real bold, besides I asked that if I ever needed it, for you to return the favor. You have, I hope you know"

Jinx sat down on the bed. "Jason, you are the sweetest, caring, considerate, and honest man that I've ever met." She looked down at the photo. She was afraid to look at him, for if she did, she would have broke down into tears. "I want to ask you something, and I know that you'll tell the truth."

"Have I ever said no to you?" Shockwave asked. "Ask me anything." He sat down next to her on the bed. He grabbed one of her hands, and placed it in his. "But."

"But?"

"I want you to look me in the eyes." He replied. "I know that you'll ask me honestly, but I want sincerity as well as honesty."

"You don't ask for much, do you?" she joked. She looked up at him, with tears coming down her cheeks. She took a deep sigh and asked him. "Why did you leave me out there alone tonight? You really hurt me…"

"Kimi, I never meant to hurt you." He said. "The truth isn't that I was scared, or shocked, or that this was a high school crush thing. I've accepted that we both like each other the same. Hell, I've been dying to ask you out once we became good friends. I was just waiting for the right time to do so. I love you."

She smiled at him. "I love you too, but answer the question. You're stalling."

Shockwave chuckled. "The truth is that I was pretty buzzed and didn't want to do something that I would regret."

"Like what?" Jinx asked. "Sleeping with me?"

Shockwave nodded.

"But you said…"

"I know." He said. "I do love you, but I respect you more. I didn't want to take advantage of you. What if we had sex and things were different? How would I feel to be at that step and ruin everything with my best friend? I don't think that I could handle that."

Jinx stood up. She took a couple of steps away from the bed. She stopped at the broken coffee table and turned around. "I respect your honesty."

"So you're walking out on me?" Shockwave said.

Jinx smiled and ran at Shockwave. He wasn't expecting it, but she tackled him on the bed. She pinned his arms down and kissed him as passionately as she could. He didn't fight her, and kissed her with just as much passion.

"So you're taking advantage of me?" he asked. "I like a girl that can be forceful."

She laughed and shook her head. "Jason do you know how many people have said what you just said to me?" It was his turn to shake his head. "Zero. You are the first man I've ever met that truthfully said it to me. It takes a lot of guts to say that. It even takes more guts to mean it. Most of the guys are after me because I'm half Japanese. Do you know how refreshing it is to hear that a guy is interested in me, and me alone. That's the reason that I'm here with you right now. That's the reason that I love you."

"So you're okay with us going slow?" Shockwave asked. She leaned down, kissed him again and leaned to his ear. She whispered in his ear. "You're kidding!? Really?" She nodded. "Some guys have all the luck." She giggled. "Let's go slow, hon."

"I'd like that." She lay down next to him. "You don't mind me crashing here, do you?"

"No, no problem what-so-ever." He smiled back, wrapping an arm around her.

Shockwave woke up with a start around six in the morning. He was having a strange dream, yet he couldn't remember it. He looked over at Jinx. She was asleep next to him. He couldn't believe his luck. She got undressed in front of him, and slept in the same bed. They didn't have sex, but shared each other's company. He wanted to make sure that he deserved the right to be Jinx's boyfriend and lover, but he was old fashioned and went at his own pace. He told Jinx that when she was ready to move to the next step in the relationship, they would.

"I love you, Kimi." He leaned over and gave her a kiss. "I'm glad that you're willing to put up with me, and be my girl." He brushed a few strands of hair out of her face. "I have a little confession for you too. I too have a dream that I'd meet the most gorgeous woman in the world, and she would love me for me." He kissed her cheek again and laid back down to sleep some more. With that, the new couple drifted into sleep and would look forward to a new day together.


End file.
